


Качаясь в глубине

by llaudat



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/F, FB-2012
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на borgiaskink: "Раз Лукреция в таком восторге от морских коньков, Джулия ей кое-то о них рассказывает. В постели"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Качаясь в глубине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rolling in the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306055) by [srmarybadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass). 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012

— Донна Джулия, расскажи еще про морских коньков.

Джулия Фарнезе посмотрела на краснеющего ангелочка Лукрецию. В распахнутых голубых глазах невинности было куда больше, чем на самом деле.

— Что ж, — начала Джулия, легко пробегая пальцами по животу Лукреции. — У них нет ног как у лошадей, только хвосты.

— Одни хвосты? — хихикнула Лукреция. Ее сердце забилось быстрее под ладонью Джулии, несмотря на то, что большую часть утра они занимались любовью. — Как же они тогда передвигаются?

— С помощью крыльев, моя дорогая, — Джулия приподнялась на локте, и волосы заструились по ее обнаженной груди.

— Хвосты и крылья?   
Лукреция опустила взгляд на свое ожерелье — единственное, что было на ней — и моргнула.

— Да, — рука Джулии медленно переместилась выше. — Они не настоящие кони. Они больше похожи на драконов! — она зарычала на последнем слове, изображая драконий рев, и легко сжала пальцами грудь Лукреции. Та взвизгнула и засмеялась, улыбка ее засияла ярче солнца.

— Но они крохотные, — продолжила Фарнезе. Она покатала в пальцах дерзкий розовый сосок, отчего дыхание Лукреции участилось. — А то они бы тебя съели.   
Она осторожно прикусила юную шейку, оставив едва заметный след на алебастровой коже. Лукреция повернула голову и встретила губы Джулии в мягком, воздушном поцелуе. Джулия вновь огладила все тело Лукреции сверху донизу и остановила руку на границе светлых завитков внизу живота. 

— Морские коньки маленькие, но очень быстрые и незаметные, — голос Джулии оставался ровным, даже когда два ее пальца скользнули в Лукрецию, и та ахнула. — Они любят местечки, где тепло… и влажно.   
Лукреция задвигала бедрами навстречу, заставляя пальцы запуститься глубже, и Джулия ухмыльнулась.

— А как… как найти морского конька? — Гибкое тело дрожало в руках Фарнезе, дыхание сбивалось. Джулия принялась рисовать подушечкой большого пальца круги по клитору — медленно, дразнящее — и Лукреция зажмурилась, прикусила губу, застонала.

— Иногда их выбрасывает на берег, — Джулия процеловала влажную дорожку вниз к ключицам и ускорила движения руки. — Надо терпеливо стоять на берегу, наблюдать, как волны бьются, и бьются, и бьются…

Она задвигала ладонью быстрее и жестче, в такт к ритму, в котором вскидывала бедра Лукреция. Девушка издала стон и содрогнулась в наслаждении, ее мышцы напряглись вокруг пальцев Джулии. Та дождалась, пока запыхавшаяся и вымотанная Лукреция ляжет обратно в подушки, вынула пальцы и облизала их дочиста — довольно непристойное действие для такой утонченной благородной дамы.

— А знаешь, что самое странное в морских коньках? — спросила Джулия, сворачиваясь вокруг Лукреции, как кошка.

— Что же? 

— Ребенка вынашивает самец.

Лукреция восторженно расширила глаза:  
— Не может быть! Это невозможно!

— Это правда, — настаивала Джулия.

— Как странно. Можешь представить себе, если бы у людей было так же? Представь, Чезаре с животом? Или… или Хуан!

— Ну, разве что Хуан, — поддела Джулия, и Лукреция засмеялась, затем зевнула:

— Скоро он отправится в Неаполь. Может, у него получится провести денек на побережье и поймать мне морского конька.

— Может, я возьму тебя туда, и ты сможешь сама его поймать.  
— Как это было бы чудесно! — пробормотала Лукреция, проваливаясь в сон. — А мы поплаваем?

— Быть может, любовь моя, — прошептала Джулия, — быть может.


End file.
